


A Rose from Cairo

by FortunateM



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little angst, A little humour, A lot of warmth, AU, Little Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunateM/pseuds/FortunateM
Summary: Raito had a great start in life, but when it abruptly ended, he found himself as a florist working his way through school.L, never went out to buy anything, but when he did, he bought flowers.Enjoy♥
Relationships: L/Yagami Raito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. ‘You’ve come to the right place’

# ‘You’ve come to the right place’

It was a little shop in London, small, unobtrusive, damp from the rain that had passed through on its journey to the south of England. The bell signified his arrival with its delicate charm that drew him back to the sweetshops littering his childhood.

The smell, a heady blend of fragrances; accompanied by a kaleidoscope of colours, were exemplars of nature’s natural beauty. He wasn’t blind, he, like any analytical being, appreciated the brevity of the complex mechanisms needed to create such divergent beauty.

‘Good morning,’ the calm voice said warmly.

This was a complete contrast to the bitterness that lay outside the floral walls.

'Good morning,' he said, mimicking the greeting he was explicitly told to do. _'Manners, cost nothing,'_ Watari chastised on many occasions. 

‘What can I do for you today?’

 _Plants._ ‘Flowers.’

‘Well, you’ve come to the right place for flowers,’ he said, straightening a stem on the arrangement by the counter. ‘Anything or anyone in particular?’

His fingers crossed and uncrossed in his pockets. He didn’t usually do this-as in leave the car. His usual M.O was pre-programmed numbers that he pressed a button on his keypad for, and did nothing more than say, ‘repeat order please.’ This, however, he needed to do. ‘Something, for my mother.’

He wiped his hands on his green apron with small sunflowers on each pockets, excitement already evident in his blithe actions. ‘Great, any particular occasion? Birthday? Anniversary?’

 _Anniversary_. ‘Birthday.’

‘Great. We have some lovely arrangements on the floor.’ He pulled up the hinged corner of the counter and directed him with a wave of his hand to the baskets on the stand near the window. ‘These Verbena are a subtle addition to any room. Their simple, but have a presence that's bold enough to stamp its mark on a room, but not too bold, as to overshadow everything else as they- ‘

 _I know this._ ‘...Reflect the timeless vivacity that is found in youth, symbol of romance and sweet memories.’

‘Wow, you know the symbolism in blooms,’ he said, before repositioning one of the nearby pots on the stand. ‘A rare thing in my book.’ He moved smoothly to the next bloom that stood tall and prominent. ‘I believe the verbena perfectly flanks the Dwarf Iris, here,’ he said, turning it around, so he could see it through 365 degrees. ‘This one makes a perfect statement in any room.’

 _And this one_. ‘It’s the symbol of wisdom, true of the person it represents.’

‘Well, I think every mother has wisdom to pass on, in some context or other. What’s your mother’s favourite colour? Maybe we can start with that?’

His chest stung as he recalled a picture of her in his mind: a bright smile, warm laugh, and a burning temper. ‘She likes yellow, like the earth's atmosphere as it scatters the wavelength of varying colours of amber, coral and tempered cerise.’ The silence made him cross and uncross his fingers in his pocket.

 _Enthralling_. 'Well, let’s see if we can find those colours here.'

They walked around the small shop, and though he didn’t like many of the arrangements, he found that he accepted the suggestions from the florist, as to the best flowers for a room, though their destination would not require making a statement in one. They moved from pot to bunch, bunch to basket, basket to Bouquet and back again. He hadn’t been satisfied with any.

‘How about I make something up for you, that way, you can pick what you want?’

‘Yes, thank you.’

‘Good, do you have a budget in mind?’

 _Budget! ‘'_ Yes.’

‘Wonderful, so what’s your budget for today?’

‘How much would something like that cost?’ he said, pointing to a bouquet.

‘That one is £40, a little more expensive because of the lilies, but if it’s the size you’re after, I could do something for a little less, around £30 thereabouts, just as beautiful, but without the lilies.’

‘That would be acceptable.’

‘Great, we’ll create something wonderful.’ He motioned him to the various flowers in the containers at the front. ‘So, from what I gather, you know a thing or two about flowers, so why don’t we see what fits your mother’s personality, and then we’ll take it from there. Sound like a plan?’

He nodded.

‘Okay then.’

He listened as he talked while selecting the flowers, _‘this one has a vibrancy that the others lack, less artificial, more natural.’_ While he was trimming and scraping, _‘don’t need these extra leaves, draws the eyes too much.'_ Pruning and assembling, _‘this is what we need to bring it all together.’_ He listened as he recalled a customer who ordered one rose for his wife and the delivery had cost more than the rose, _‘but it was worth it to see her smile.’_ Listened as he explained why he was here, _‘for school, I’m studying, so trying to make enough to pay the bills and eat.'_ And who he wanted to be, _‘help people, like in the police, but more science based, like forensic science.’_

He finally tied the bouquet, with curls he created by scraping the edge of the scissors along the flat side of the ribbon, the individual random curls of chaos producing ordered tuiles of satin.

‘There you are,’ he said, presenting it to him.

 _This is more than adequate_. ‘Thank you.'

‘You’re most welcome.'

He grabbed the small card machine and angled it towards him, and he used his black card to tap once across the screen.

'There you go,' he said, handing him his receipt. ‘Is there anything else I can do for you?’

 _Let me watch you do it all again_. ‘No. Thank you.’

His smile was subtle, but it was delivered with a solid nod. ‘Okay then, you take care, and have a good day.’

Nodding once, he exited the shop. He didn’t feel the chill of the pavement, but he was warmed all over.

The chimes indicated the end of his encounter, as the enigmatic young man left his shop. It had been a pleasant start to his morning he thought, as he used wide strokes to swipe the pruned leaves from his work bench; the little thorns that would usually dig into his skin-because he forgot to wear gloves, would normally make him pull his hand back in agony, but he was getting used to their sudden digs, his hands slowly becoming a florists tool.

All the grit from the floor was neatly heaped in the corner and the broom rested against the door. The prep table saw a token of order with a shuffle of cards, papers, and tape, and then he headed to the backroom, where his cold tea waited.

He sat down with his warmed tea, blasted in the microwave, setting the mug amongst his notes. The meta-analysis proved a little more challenging than he had thought, and he kept finding faults with the research itself, his assignment, top heavy on gaps in the analysis, was still excellent work. 

He pressed send. He had beaten his time for completion by two weeks, a record if he counts the one where he had submitted before the funeral; his motivation bound up in the belief that it would make his mother proud if he did it.

The wooden chair creaked as he leaned back slightly, he stood, stretched, and headed out to the front.

‘Jesus Christ!’ he jumped; the cup holding the final dregs tilted as he stepped back.

‘Hello.’

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t hear the bell,' he said, shoving the cup behind the till and wiping his hands on his apron ready to work. 'Was everything okay with the flowers?’

‘They are, fine.’

‘I do apologise, were you waiting long?’

 _Ten minutes and forty-five seconds_. ‘Not long.’

The silence was soft between them and a petal from a Lemon Lights Rhododendron fell in half spins, to the floor.

‘Good,’ he said, looking relieved. ‘Again, I apologise, was there anything else I could help you with?’

‘Do you do deliveries?’

His eyes widened in understanding. ‘Oh yes, of course, here’s our card.’

He offered a simple white card 'Eternal Blooms' with a flower motif in the corner. ‘We try to do same day deliveries, but at least one day’s notice should be sufficient.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Well, you have a good day, and I hope your mother enjoys the flowers.’

He left without looking back.

************************

The car intentionally parked a little further down the road to allow him to stretch his legs and walk the ten yards to the door. His coat flapped briefly before he sealed it closed with the two middle buttons.

The bell chimed.

‘Hello again,’ he said, with the same warm smile.

‘Hello...again.’ _mimic manners, mimic manners._

‘Did your mother enjoy the flowers?’

‘I believe so.’

The tree that overlooked his mother, shaded her from the bleaching effects of the sun, but at times, left her with its fall spread. He had paid the groundskeeper to maintain the area: he had done a respectable job, but a few stubborn leaves were determined to settle. He placed the flowers in the receptacle and touched the chilled granite with its gold cloistered writing. He told her these flowers were special because he chose them just for her.

‘Well, what can I do for you today?’

‘Flowers for a male friend I work with.’

‘That’s great, we have some very bold colours that I know will work well.’

They walked through the same routine as before, talking about the flowers, their meaning and how the personality would match. It was nicer this time, friendlier.

He left with an eye catching bouquet of dark purple, mauve, and blue.

‘Watari, I have something for you when we arrive home.’

************************

‘Hello again.’

‘Hello.’

He dusted off the table in front of him, pushing papers to one side, creating an area he knew he would be working in. ‘Now, who’s the lucky person today?’

‘A friend is incapacitated.’

His face became one of empathy and understanding. ‘Oh, I'm sorry.’

‘They’re not dying.’

He wiped his hand vigorously on the plaid towel. ‘Well, that’s a positive then,’ he smiled, a slight glint in his eyes, more humorous than before. ‘let’s see what we can do to cheer them up.’

They followed their usual routine, then he worked on the arrangements, talking about what was going on in the area. _‘Yeah, a complete raid and everything.’_ His busiest times, _‘So, I tend to get really busy around Valentines and Mother’s day, Father’s days are also pretty busy.’_ He would talk without prying too much, a question here, ' _Do you live local?’_ And a question there, _‘Do you work locally?’_ But not intrusive.

‘Best wishes to your friend and thank you again Mr... Mr?’

 _Too formal._ ‘My name is Ryuuzaki.’

 _Finally._ ‘An unusual name, does it have a meaning?’ he said, wiping down the countertop.

‘Dragon, is the only meaning I choose to acknowledge.’

He pushed the cut stems into the partially filled bin. ‘Well that’s meaning enough,’ he said, placating his embarrassment of all other meanings, ‘I’m Raito, it has meaning too, but I choose to pretend I don’t know.’ He smiled. ‘Okay then, I believe we have created a masterpiece for your friend. I hope he appreciates the effort you’ve put in.’

 _He may shoot me_. ‘He will be pleased.’

‘Okay, you have a good day, and I hope to see you soon.’

Staring for a few moments, musing on whether or not to return the gesture, he decided against it, but gave a sharp nod and left the shop under melodious chimes.

************************

He arrived in the room over an hour and a half later.

‘What the hell are those!’

‘I would suspect with an IQ of a little over 150, you would know something as elementary as flowers.’

He pulled himself further up the bed, resting on the pillow. ‘But what are they doing in my room?’ He sniffed the air. ‘They stink! What in god’s name did you buy flowers for?’

‘It is customary when someone is sick.’

The look was murderous. ‘I’m not sick, I sprained my ankle!’

‘Semantics.’

‘Okay, I’m going out on a limb here, but I’ve heard gossip that you’re in love with flower shop boy. Is that...is that what this is? It is isn’t it?’ He started laughing.

His face remained stoic. ‘Fall off the bed, and I will leave you where you fall. ‘

The laugh followed him out the room and down the corridor.

He gave the flowers to Mrs Heron, the cook, and she gave him two slices of her homemade double layered chocolate fudge cake with a ganache topping. Two things he enjoyed today.

************************

‘Why are you driving to London?’

‘Business.’

‘I know all your cases, and you have very little business that I am unaware of.’

He kept his eyes on the traffic lights. ‘Is there any reason why I need to tell you where I’m going?’

‘Your GPS is programmed to Eternal Blooms?’

‘You are too eager to learn too much too soon, go back and play, I bought you eight boxes of superheroes Lego bricks.’

‘Should I let Watari know that you have absconded to London?’

 _He better not be in my office_. ‘Where are you calling from?’

‘It’s contemptible to ask. I wrote some notes on how I solved the case you are-were working on.’

‘You’re five years old, go and break something.’ Still, he needed to placate him, to keep his desertion private. ‘I have a murder investigation, photos and all, that I will let you look at, if you refrain from informing Watari of my whereabouts.’

‘...If the fraud investigation is included, it may quench my desire to disclose to everyone your heart is finally defrosting.’

‘I believe you mean thawing.’

‘When you embarrass yourself, it's discrediting. Defrost, is a release from a frozen state using the application of heat. Thaw is the release from the effects of cold i.e. the rigidity of its state by the equilibrium reached within its environment. I will not address the rigidity of your heart, but it seems to be released from its cryogenic state by the application of desire.’

‘You will make a formidable successor in a few years.’

‘You overestimate the timeframe.’ He disconnected the call.

************************

‘Good morning, Eternal Blooms, Raito speaking.’

‘Hello, this is Ryuuzaki.’

‘Hello, _''this is Ryuuzaki''_ , how are you?’

 _You’re being witty_. ‘Well.’

‘Now, what can I do for you today?’

He looked at the note pad, with eleven reasons for ordering flowers crossed off, except the final one. ‘I would like to order flowers for me.’ Watari had banned him from buying flowers for anyone else, he never said he couldn’t buy them for himself, which, technically is not anyone else, because it’s him.

The phone was silent for a moment. ‘Well, I believe if we all took time to treat ourselves, we would be happier people. Now, do I need a budget, or do I need to prepare what I think you’re worth.’

It happened unconsciously. Unexpectedly. And he almost scared himself. He scoffed. _He_ didn’t even know how much he was worth.

He could hear the smile in the voice. ‘I hope that’s a good scoff?’

‘It is a good...scoff.’

‘So, where do I deliver the flowers?’

‘I will send someone to collect them.’

Watari had also banned him from going near the shop for at least a fortnight, or no more double layered chocolate fudge cake with a ganache topping. He drove a hard bargain.

He could hear noises in the background. ‘Well, that’s great. Just ask them to confirm who it’s for when they arrive.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Speak soon.’

It was not what he had expected. It was more than, and the card simply said, ‘Enjoy your day.’

************************

The storm battered England, news reports indicated floods in many areas, disruptions to travel, but the shop when he entered, was peaceful.

He saw it before he saw anything else. ‘What happened, Raito-kun?’

 _It was nice to hear the honorific. It had been a long time._ ‘Hello, Ryuuzaki, good to see you again. This,' he pointed to his face, 'pfft, it’s nothing, an accident. I have a younger cousin that tends to play a little rough.’

 _Lies_. ‘Are you in pain?’

 _Yes_. ‘No. It’s fine, so, what can I do for you?’

 _Tell me who to hunt down._ ‘Flowers.’

It was such a wonderful thing to hear Raito laugh. ‘Yes, you’ve come to the right place.’

************************

‘Mello, I need you to find out more about Raito Yagami.’

‘Knew he was too good to be true. He must be a mass murderer or something because he literally offered me a cup of tea when I collected the flowers, didn’t skimp on the biscuits either-that cold blooded fiend. Oh, and FYI, you owe me, the traffic was harsh.’

‘He had a black eye and a plaster across his nose where there was a cut, not broken, but it looked...painful.’

Mello was quiet, the phone suddenly appearing in his hands, fingers flying across the screen.

A few moments later, the door flew open and a limping Matt came in. ‘Someone beating on your boy?’

************************

Arriving at the shop just after five o’clock, he knew he may have been too late.

‘Sorry, we’re closed!’ came the voice from the backroom.

He stood there, not sure if he should leave or not. ‘Raito-kun.’

A head popped from behind the wall and then it was accompanied by a huge smile.

‘Ryuuzaki!’

‘Hello.’

‘Give me a minute, just let me wash my hands.’

He heard the rush of running water and the clatter of implements.

‘Wow, it’s been a while,’ he said, wiping his hand on his apron as he came to the front. ‘All twenty four hours of it. But, I’m happy you’re here.’

‘Would you like to have an evening meal with me?’ _Let me distract you from the pain for a few hours._

If eyes could be happy, sorrowful, and regretful all at the same time. Raito accomplished it.

‘Wow, that’s-wow. I’m flattered, really.’

‘But, no?’

‘No. Yes, I would love to. It’s just. There’s a lot going on right now, and I-’

‘Need to eat,’ he said.

The gentle sigh that escaped Raito, was acquiescence, he really wanted to, and why shouldn't he? ‘Okay. But I’m choosing the place, nothing expensive.’

‘As you wish.’

‘So, fish and chips, Raito-kun.’

‘Fish and chips, Ryuuzaki.’

They sat at a table in the corner, patrons talking around them enjoying their meals, the clatter of cutlery on ceramic plates, and the low music in the background, made for an inviting and relaxed atmosphere.

‘Do they serve desserts?’

‘I think so.’ Raito pulled up the menu that was in the holder. ‘Yep, chocolate cake, cheesecake, some jelly thing, and ice cream.’

‘I shall order all of them-except the jelly thing.’

Raito didn’t bat an eye lid or make a comment about his meal. He talked about his studies and his sister, and then paid. ‘It was my treat?’ _I don’t know if you can afford it, but I won’t embarrass you._

‘Do you like Caribbean cuisine?’

‘Haven’t had it in a long time. It’s like a treat, so once in a while, not often.’ _Can’t afford it, and I won’t pressure you to buy it either._

 _The Caribbean Islands are warm all year round, and they make the best sweet drinks._ 'It will be my treat.'

************************

‘The Info paints a pretty bleak picture, L,' Matt said, as he read from the screen, 'he was a straight A student in Japan, top of his class, mother took him to England after a particularly nasty divorce, started two grades higher, then his mother passed away, left him and his sister. His aunt took them in, his grades went downhill from there. Social services were called in to put the kids up for foster care after some neglect and physical abuse. They were separated, but when he turned eighteen, two years ago, he fought for his sister. They now live together above the shop, where Raito works to pay for the rent, while he studies by distance learning. Top of his class, I might add. He scrolled down. 'Hospital report states he was attacked on the way home.’

************************

‘Good morning, Eternal Blooms.’

The voice sounded strained.

‘Hello.’

‘Hello, Ryuuzaki, what can I do for you?’

 _The spark was gone. Where was the spark?_ ‘Flowers.’

He could hear the sniff and the shuffle of clothes. ‘Well, you’ve come to the right place.’ It was said with a watery undercurrent.

 _Happy. Make you happy._ ‘I want you to deliver £2000 worth of flowers to our home. I will send a truck to collect them and pay for all of it?’

 _Are you crazy?_ ‘Ryuuzaki, that’s nearly all the flowers in the shop? And that’s a lot of money.’

‘I have lots of money, Raito-kun.’

Raito gave a laugh that could have easily been mistaken for a sob.

‘Is that possible?’

 _For you? Yes_. ‘Where do you want me to deliver it?’

‘Winchester.’

************************

‘Where shall I put all the flowers?’

‘Don’t worry, it’s being dealt with,’ said Mello, pointing to three people unloading the truck. L was so going to get his arse handed to him when Watari finds out.

‘Okay, I’ll wait for them to finish and,' he paused, not knowing if it was still feasible, 'I was promised a ride back?’ Ryuuzaki hadn't been there when he arrived, and had promised him a ride back, so he was hoping it was still the case.

‘Ride back? Yeah, sure, come on, I wanna show you something.’

They took him around the home, kids everywhere, smart kids. The place was more than he could imagine. ‘And this is all a school?’

‘Yep,’ said Matt, ‘Somewhere for those who are really bright.’

They took him to the kitchen and introduced him as a new student, which garnered him a large plate of freshly made double chocolate chip cookies and a huge mug of hot chocolate.

They sat in the dining room, the only three souls in the vast room. ‘She makes the most incredible cookies,' Mello said, after his second one, 'she makes it with magic you know.’

They were quiet for a moment and then Matt smiled this huge monstrous snarky smile. ‘There he is!’

If L had Poseidon’s lightning bolt, there would be ash where Matt sat.

‘Ryuuzaki! Didn’t think you were here?’ He looked to Matt and Mello in confusion.

‘They decided to keep you from me. Remind me to give Near all the games from your room for the next month.’

‘You wouldn’t dare.’

‘I dare. Now go, before he reads my mind and your stuff goes missing before you get there.’

They were out the double doors before he could finish his threat.

‘Are you able to stay longer?’ he asked, his confidence creating an air of attractiveness.

He scratched the back of his neck. ‘I have to be home, my sister is back from university, and I want to be there when she gets in.’ _And not leave her alone with the landlord._

‘I will take you home.’ _Make sure you are safe._

Raito played with his house keys, wondering if this was friendship or more. ‘Fancy a cookie?’

L picked one knobbly disc with large chunks of soft chocolate. ‘She makes these with magic,’ he said, biting into the cookie.

Yeah, he knew.

************************

‘How can I help you?’

It wasn’t Raito.

‘Where’s Raito?’

 _You’re exactly as he described._ ‘Exams, so he'll be out for a few days. Is there anything I can help you with?’

‘No. Thank you,’ he said, readying to leave. 

‘Ryuuzaki?’

He stared. 'Yes.'

‘He speaks very highly of you.’

He would suspect this was his sister, Sayu.

‘He’ll be back at work on Monday, it’s his last assignment for a while.’

He wasn’t sure why she was telling him, but he was grateful. ‘I shall see him on Monday.’

************************

‘My sister, said you came buy on Friday, but didn’t buy anything?’ He held the phone between his shoulder and chin, as he answered the phone in the middle of an arrangement.

‘I like preparing my flowers with you.’

His laugh was warm. ‘I’m glad, I like that you like preparing flowers with me.’

There was a silence between them.

‘I only have your work number. Do you...do you have a personal one?’

He could hear the tentativeness in the question. ‘Would you like it?’

‘Yes. Thank you.’

They spoke for a little over ten minutes, before Raito had to go back to work, a little more lighter than he had been all day.

************************

‘I would like to invite you and your sister to dinner and to stay the night with me.’

Raito saw his life flash before his eyes as he choked on the muffin.

They had started to frequent the coffee shop across the street for Raito's fifteen minute breaks, when Ryuuzaki had arrived at a particularly busy time, and Raito hadn't stopped since he started that morning. It had quickly become their routine.

‘Okay one,’ he coughed, ‘you just can’t say things like that. And two, what do you mean by stay the night?’

‘We have movie night on Fridays, I would like you to join us.’

 _Tread lightly here._ ‘And after?’

‘We have twenty two spare rooms, pick one.’

♥♥♥


	2. ‘Refuse three times, then say yes’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!♥

#  'Refuse three times, then say yes' 

The voice froze him in place. ‘Please! You have to come quickly!’

The hysterical words sent a tremor through his body. ‘Where is he?’

‘He’s here, on the floor, he’s bleeding, but he won’t go to the hospital. He needs to go, you have to make him go! Please Ryuuzaki, you have to make him go!’ The sound of drenched words shattered his stupor.

‘Watari, how many operatives do we have in London?’

'It's okay, he's coming. Shhh, it's okay, it's okay.' he heard her sooth.

‘Sayu, give me as much detail as possible.’

************************

‘Wow, where did you get those from?’

‘Someone a lot less discerning with colours.’

His face looked bruised and swollen against the crisp white of the raised pillows, and a bandaged wrist rested carefully on the hospital bedding.

‘They’re still flowers, and I appreciate them, so thank you. You can put them over there, on the floor in the corner.’

He placed the garish flowers far into the corner and stood with his hands in his coat pocket. ‘Are you feeling better?’

‘Yes, and thank you again for everything.’

‘It was my pleasure.’

‘So, you’re a spy.’

His operatives: three plain clothes and Matt, had arrived in less than half an hour. Two of them had taken Raito to the nearest hospital, with strict instructions not to leave.

‘No. I’m a consultant.’

 _MI5, MI6, CIA, FBI?_ ‘Is the landlord still breathing?’

They had found him inebriated on the bottom of the stairs, bruised knuckles, and his pants around his ankles. Raito had put up a fight, his sister too, but their opponent's bulky frame and height meant they were always going to lose, even in the landlord’s drunken state. He had managed to get away after protecting Sayu, but he suffered considerably for his retaliation. He didn’t want to go to the hospital in case he came back, and he wouldn’t leave his sister alone. 

‘He will be waking up in a place he may find a little less accepting of abusers.’

Raito rested his head against the pillow, tiredness cloaking his body.

‘He hurt you the last time.’ It was as statement, not a question.

Raito played with the loose thread on the bedsheet. ‘Thought it was a one off, drunk landlord, odious advances, typical cliché stuff. Didn’t think it would get this hard to get out of a situation like this, with not enough to move, and not enough to stay. I didn’t want to be a cliché, but he said we owed him something for not kicking us out, and for allowing me to keep my job.’

Matt had passed on the information about the landlord to him, when he had scraped him off the floor, after tossing him down the stairs to the waiting police car, daring them to say something. The original landlord had sold the property including the shop, and the tenancy agreement changed hands, what followed was an increase in rent, and decrease in hours that Raito worked when the landlord brought in other staff members.

‘You owe him nothing.’

He nodded. He knew that.

‘Matt came to visit me. He seems nice.’

He saw that look on Ryuuzaki’s face that questioned his sanity.

Matt had chastised him, loudly. _‘Come on man, you gotta learn some kind of defence, this is what happens when you are all mother earth and petal power, learn how to make a fist.’_ Yet, he could see genuine concern, and it made him like Ryuuzaki more, because Matt wouldn’t care, if he didn’t.

‘I would like to offer you and your sister a place to stay. There are self-contained flats on the premises in Winchester.’

‘No, please, you have been more than generous.’

His eyes tried to convey a look of hurt. ‘You insult me with your refusal.’

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean I wasn’t grateful for the offer, but without a job, I can’t afford the rent, and I wouldn’t expect you to be out of pocket for the two of us.’

Ryuuzaki came to stand by the bed. ‘If I said, it was part of a job offer, would that ease your conscience?’

‘No, you have been more than generous.’

‘I would like to offer to pay for any accommodation of your choice.’

Raito raised his head off the pillow in suspicion. ‘What’s with all the offers, Ryuuzaki?’

‘It is Japanese tradition to refuse three times, before you say yes.’

Amusement was seen in the purse of his lips. ‘I don’t think it works that way for three different things. It works if you refuse one thing, three times.’

However, he was sure Ryuuzaki knew that, and there were times, like this, when he knew he was hiding more than he let him see.

‘Semantics.’

Raito smiled, the split lip healing already. ‘What would I do if I worked for you?’

‘Do?’

‘What would I be?’

‘A consultant.’

Raito’s laugh was warming.

************************

They sat in the corner of a very quiet Inn. ‘Are you comfortable in your home?’

‘Yes, thank you, it’s more than adequate for the both of us.’ 

It was the smaller of the three homes he had offered them. The first being a six bedroomed, five bathroom, three reception room house. Raito had promptly refused to go any further, if he didn’t show him somewhere, he could afford, and not a mansion. _‘These are not self-contained flats, he had screeched, one room alone could house a family of four!’_

‘Are you well in health?’

He smiled. ‘Yes, I’m well in health.’

‘Is your sister well?’

'There's nothing that you need to worry about, I wanted to ask you if you would like to attend my graduation with me?’

He took a large bite of a particularly well filled profiterole. ‘Yes. I would attend your graduation with you.’

His smile radiated ‘That’s great, good,’ he said, his relief evident. ‘Great.’

Raito was named Distinguished Graduate of the Year in recognition of his work as an Active Student voice leader, the Training and development Leader for the Young enterprise Awareness Scheme, as well as receiving an accolade for the highest score for a student at the university, with a distinction in all modules, with two of his papers and a co-authored paper, published in two reputable academic journals, and receiving a First class Honours Degree in his BSc, and a Distinction for his MSc in Forensic Anthropology.

Raito had never said a word.

************************

‘How do you feel about this one?’

‘I don’t feel anything because we’re not buying a car.’

‘But the rain?’

‘Are the tears of the weeping gods.’

‘There is no symbolism in acid rain, Raito-kun.’

‘L, no car!’

‘Watari,' he voiced away from the phone, 'silver is a most fetching colour for Raito-kun. It will match his eyes.’

He grabbed onto his hair and pulled really hard. He had found out in the first week, the actual ‘consultancy’ role that Ryuuzaki, well L, had. It was exciting, exhilarating, and dangerous, and he carried out his very first case alongside him, solving it within twenty four hours.

At first, he didn’t understand the resentment from the other students, until it was explained to him the process of working with L, how it took years of shadowing, learning, and training, and he had effectively jumped the queue.

 _‘L, let me earn my place, let me work through training, learn more about the process, and then we can find a role that I feel comfortable with, and then we’ll take it from there._ ’

He hadn’t understood the elation in the wide eyed stare that he was getting exceptionally good at interpreting.

‘That may be a year, at the very least, Raito-kun.’

But he had caught on pretty quickly, and a small knowing smile appeared. ‘Absolutely, at the very least.’

************************

‘Hello, Watari,’ he said, late one evening, as he sat in the kitchen alone.

‘Good evening, Raito. A little late for you?’

‘Maybe.’

It was the clink of mugs knocking together, as Watari masterfully collected two with one hand from the shelf, the soft puff of a lid opening, its contents powdery and light, and the hot milk sizzling as it was released from the pan that gave him a sense of loneliness.

The steam from the cup that appeared in his line of vision, warmed his face.

‘Thank you.’

‘How are you settling in?’ Watari asked, as he blew the hot surface and sipped.

‘Well, I enjoy my time here, I enjoy working with the kids.’

‘And from what I hear, they like you working with them too.’

He felt the heat of the mug warming his hands. He hadn’t realised how cold it was in the kitchen.

‘How’s L?’

‘Working, as usual.’

He nodded. He hadn’t seen too much of L since his graduation. He hated that he kept score of where he was, and what he did, and who he was with. He hated that L had done so much, and he still wanted more from him.

Others noticing the distance between them, started voicing their discontent, and emboldened, their snide remarks found their way to him when he stood in a queue, was in the corridor or library.

 _‘I think he’s been to see this one client about six times already,’_ they had laughed one afternoon in the library. _‘Seems to be getting all his needs met, doubt if he’ll be coming back tomorrow.'_

The bitch of it, he didn’t come back for three days.

Sometimes, in an overly loud conversation when he was nearby, obviously for his benefit, it was the same.

_‘He’s probably enjoying himself with his clients, he tends to like a little excitement not walks on the beach. I mean, he’s this mastermind, so of course he’s going to want someone similar.’_

Yeah, he had taken L on a midnight stroll, he was absolutely shattered, and didn’t understand how L did it night after night, but L had accepted by pulling on his coat, and slipping on his trainers. He had stared for a few seconds, I guess, trying to figure out if I was going to topple over with exhaustion or not, but he simply said, _‘Shall we_.’

L still had the shell on his windowsill he found that night.

Or the more hideous comments that he heard in the whispers, that they daren’t voice too loudly.

_‘He was putting out for the landlord, and then when the landlord gets a little rough with him, he cries to L. Why would L want a whore in his life.’_

‘He cares a great deal for you, Raito.’ Watari had said, bringing him back.

He got up from his seat. ‘Maybe.’

He left the quiet of the kitchen. His hot chocolate untouched.

************************

‘Watari, where is, Raito?’

‘He went to spend time with his sister.’

Watari patted the seat next to him. ‘Sit down, L.’

He sat down on the wooden stool; one leg shorter than the other caused it to wobble slightly.

‘Do you remember when you first told me about Raito. The boy in the flower shop, you had called him. Didn’t care that you had a coat and no shoes, absolutely dirty feet I might add, but spoke to you like you were important, a valued customer.’

‘I have an exceptional memory. I remember.’ _I won’t ever forget._

‘Do you know what day it was yesterday?’

‘His mother’s birthday.’

‘Yes, his mother’s birthday,’ Watari smiled. With all that was going on with him, he still kept tabs on Raito. ‘He said that he was going to visit his Mother on Monday and asked if you would be available. Do you recall what you said?’

‘Of course-I will make sure you get there-I gave him one of the cars and reminded him again that if he let me buy one for him, then he could go whenever he wanted.’

Watari looked toward the bright yet oblivious L. ‘Did you ever think that he doesn’t want a car because he likes riding with you?’

‘I am not inclined to agree. I think it’s because he doesn’t want to owe me any more than he already has.’

Watari only hoped.

************************

‘Hello, Raito.’

‘Hi,’ he said, holding on tight to his bag.

He immediately recognised the car, turning the corner as he left the university, where he lectured a few times a week.

‘Why did you leave?’

‘I think it’s time for me to move on.’

‘Move on from what? Are you not happy at the school?’

‘Yes, of course, I love the school, and you’re a good friend, so where we are now, it isn’t your fault.’ He took a chance and looked L in the eyes. ‘I guess, I was looking for something that wasn’t there.’

‘What were you looking for?’

L just stared back, and for the first time, Raito saw the truth. He was no longer wanted. He was no longer a puzzle to solve, or a person to be fixed. He had served his purpose.

The hurt was deep. ‘Nothing,’ his voice broke, ‘nothing. So, okay. I've got to-.'

L watched as he took off down the road.

************************

He walked the dark corridors and halls as he had done over the last two weeks. He missed the warm smile, the gentle nature, the calm rational voice when the kids were upset, the offer of a hug when the kids needed comfort. The presence that had been there for so long, he took for granted, would be there always.

He wandered into the kitchen. The stove already lit, and the pan already releasing the hot liquid.

Watari placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of him, marshmallows huddled together on the surface.

‘Thank you.’

It was quiet in the kitchen.

‘Was he well when you saw him?’

‘He looked cold.’

‘Do you know why he left?’

‘He said, he was looking for something that wasn’t there,' he said, pushing the marshmallows around the cup with his spoon.

‘Let me ask you something. When you walk around this place every night, past his home, the room he stayed in, flicking through his books, going to the music room where he taught violin to the under-fives. What are you looking for, L?’

He pushed the spoon around the cup and then suddenly stopped. ‘Something that isn’t there.’

Watari mentally gave himself a pat on the back. ‘And what is that?’

‘Raito.’

************************

Using the side door, he arrived earlier than the rest of the class and sat at the top of the auditorium and was informed about the ethics surrounding research with young participants.

‘Well, that’s it for now, have a good weekend and don’t work too hard.’

Once everyone had shuffled out the double doors, he approached the front.

‘Good evening, Raito,’ he said, picking up a few stranded papers from the nearby desk, and passing them to him, as he filed them into his bag.

Raito’s heart had almost leapt out of his chest when he saw the familiar face. ‘How are you?’

‘Work is going well.’

‘I asked, how _you_ were, not work?’ he scolded.

‘Better, for figuring out a puzzle that had me stumped?’

‘No way, the best detective in the world?’

‘Yes, way. As Matt would say, minus the profanity.’

He laughed softly. ‘So,' he said, treading carefully once again, 'what had the best detective in the world stumped?’

‘What Raito was looking for?’

Raito busied himself to appear disinterested, trying to mask his eagerness for the answer. ‘And what was he looking for?’

‘Me.’

With nimble fingers, he opened his coat and pulled out one long stemmed burgundy rose, missing about three petals. ‘This rose came from Cairo. It had one plane ride, one car ride and a spell in baggage handling.’

Raito took the offered flower. ‘There’s a lot of symbolism in a single Egyptian rose.’

‘Beauty, courage, love, passion, power and respect.’

‘I would say that it was worth the cost of the journey.’

L stood closer and they were eye to eye.

‘Raito-kun, would you like to spend some time with me?’

He held the flower in his hand, and the familiar prick as a thorn pressed into his finger, reminded him of their first meeting. ‘I would love to spend some time with you.’

Then L, put out his hand.

Raito laughed, and shook it.

************************

‘I’m going away for a week.’

Raito had been back for two weeks, and it was a nice feeling having him close. It was as if for the first time, he would miss someone, and someone would miss him.

They, or rather Raito, had asked about his dating life, and when he had explained that he hadn't dated since 2009, when he was forced to end the date due to an urgent phone call from the FBI, he had recalled that was his longest date. He didn't do affairs, and, no he didn't have 'relations' with is clients. 

‘Make sure you stay safe.’

They stood facing each other. L standing with his hands in his pocket, fingers crossing and uncrossing, and Raito with his books in his hand gripping them tight.

Then L turned and walked out of the room.

Raito's deflated frame slumped into the chair as he sat amongst the sheet music scattered around the room, on chairs, the floor, and a few music stands. He was happy with where they were now, and things had been...good. The gossip had ended with a single assembly where L simply said, ‘Raito is a senior member of staff, your bags will be packed, if you disagree.’

‘Raito-kun.’

Raito stood up quickly, the book landing hard on the floor.

‘Hey, is everything okay, did you forget something?’ he said, scrambling to pick it up.

L with his wide eyes looked pained. 

Raito was confused. ‘What is it?’

‘To ask if we are officially a couple.’

 _Had his pained expression been the result of his uncertainty about the answer?_ ‘Yes, I-I believe we are.’

‘I therefore have the right, as the other person in that coupledom, to have permission to kiss their partner anywhere and anytime they want?’

 _Don’t die, don’t die, don’t die_. ‘I think it’s in the small print.’

He leaned forward and gently, with just a hint of pressure, touched his lips to Raito’s.

‘I shall see you when I return, discuss what other things are in the small print.’

‘Yeah,’ he said, smiling, ‘when you return.’

...♥♥♥♥...♥♥♥♥...

The End.

...♥♥♥♥...♥♥♥♥...

The End.


End file.
